Wufei's Dilemma
by sakachan
Summary: Wufei thinks about asking Sally Po out. But some problems face him. Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, Noin+Sally Warnings: blatant yaoi and yuri. ‘Nuff said!


Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. It will never *be* mine. I *wish* it were mine, but I never get what I want. I have nothing of value worth taking! I have nothing!! NOTHING!!!  
  
Note: I thought this one up during one of my classes. I don't know what inspired me (I usually NEVER know what inspires me), but I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei's Dilemma  
  
  
  
Wufei lay on the bed in his room, hanging his head over the foot of the bed. He dejectedly sighed, then looked up to see Trowa standing in the doorway.  
  
"What's up?" the usually quiet Heavyarms pilot asked, stepping into the small dorm room.  
  
"Nothing. . ." Wufei sighed again, staring sadly at his friend.  
  
"Seriously," the other boy persisted. "You've been moping around since yesterday afternoon. I want to know what's up."  
  
"If you must know," Wufei started, still deciding whether or not to tell the brown haired pilot, "lately, I've been sort of feeling a certain way for someone I know. . ."  
  
"It's not any one of us, is it?" Trowa said, backing up.  
  
"Oh, God no!" A disgusted look crossed the Shenlong pilot's face. "God, no one could *pay* me enough. . ." He shook off the creepy mental image of him and one of the other pilots, shuddering at the thought. "Anyway," he started again, "I think I might, kind of, sort of, be in love. . ." He paused.  
  
"Who? In love with who?" Trowa persisted.  
  
". . . with. . . Sally." Wufei hung his head.  
  
"So? She's not that bad. Sure, her hair looks kind of funny, and she does have that certain-"  
  
"I'm not saying it's a bad thing!" Wufei interrupted, causing Trowa to loose his train of thought. Sighing deeply, he said, "I just can't work up the nerve to ask her out."  
  
Trowa frowned slightly, and put a hand on Wufei's shoulder. "It's okay," he said, almost smiling. "She would be a waste of your time anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Trowa asked, surprised.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Uhh. . ." Trowa sweat-dropped, an embarrassed look crossing his normally serious face. "Sally's kind of. . . uhh. . ." The French pilot almost died of disconcertion. "She's, umm. . . gay."  
  
"Nani?!" Wufei gasped. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Hey guys," Quatre chimed, happily bouncing into the room. "What's up?"  
  
"Is Sally gay?" Wufei blurted out to the blonde Arabian.  
  
Quatre looked at Wufei for a moment, surprised by the forwardness of his question. Once he regained composure, "Huh?"  
  
"Is Sally Po gay?" the Chinese pilot repeated.  
  
"Oh, hell yeah!" the blonde answered with a laugh. "Yeah, she and Noin. Those two have been together longer than me and Tro!" He winked at his tall lover, who turned a light shade of red.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Don't believe what, Wu?" Duo asked, bursting into the room. A very pleased-looking Heero had his arms wrapped around the braided pilot's waist.  
  
"Is Sally gay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mm hmm," Heero added, nuzzling his koibito's neck. "Didn't you know?" he said, pausing from his 'mission.'  
  
"There's no way she's gay!" Wufei protested.  
  
"Sad but true, Wu," Duo said with a smirk. He then quickly left the room, Heero following close behind.  
  
"No! I don't believe *any* of you!" the Chinese boy shouted at Trowa and Quatre. Quatre had a particularly evil look on his face as his large, blue eyes gazed at Trowa.  
  
Wufei stormed out of the room, leaving poor Trowa all alone with his Arabian lover. Seconds later, a loud, high-pitched "eep" was heard, but everyone assumed it was from Quatre. The Shenlong pilot picked up the phone sitting next to the couch and started dialing Sally's number.  
  
"They all think she's gay," Wufei muttered in contempt. "I'll show them!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin were sitting on the blue, leather couch in Sally's apartment. They were watching some sort of anime show on the fairly large screened television. Only a small bowl of popcorn sat between the two.  
  
Noin looked over at her friend, her purple eyes gleaming with anticipation. She moved the popcorn bowl, Sally not seeming to notice. Inching her way closer to the woman, Noin leaned in and. . .  
  
*Ring! Ring!*  
  
"I'll get it," Sally said, smiling at Noin.  
  
'Damn phone,' Noin silently cursed. She quickly raised her arm, grabbing Sally's elbow. Sally looked at purple haired woman with eyes of question.  
  
"Uh, Noin?. . ."  
  
Noin raised herself and put a solitary finger upon Sally's lips. "Let the machine get it. If it's important, they'll call your cell." Noin grinned.  
  
Sally looked at the other woman for a moment, before sharing the same devilish grin as her guest. Noin nodded, sweeping Sally up into her arms, carrying her like a man carries his wife over the threshold. She stalked toward the bedroom, Sally in arms, quickly shutting the door with a 'slam.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmm. . ." Wufei mumbled, staring at the phone. "She must not be home."  
  
He left a small, quick message, before hanging up the phone to go to his room to read.  
  
  
  
Owari 


End file.
